


Pizza Man With A Package

by BeMyReverie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Babysitter Dean Winchester, Barebacking, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Cursed objects, Desire, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, French Kissing, Gay Porn Hard, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Moaning, Nameless Child - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Tags Are Hard, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, babysitter, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Dean messes with something he shouldn't have. Now, he's in a white picket house with a pizza man approaching the front door; ready to ring the bell.





	Pizza Man With A Package

**Author's Note:**

> Read Tags: This is going to be wild.

Dean had been messing around in the Bunker's storage, peeking through dusty boxes filled with files, pictures, objects. Everything was labelled perfectly, everything except this strange bronze sphere in glass casing. It immediately spiked Dean's interest and Sam wasn't here to reprimand him, and Cas was who knows where, so he opened the glass box and as soon as his fingertips brushed the ball, it felt like he was being transported. His vision went black and his body dropped to the floor, the ball and the casing beside him, but not damaged. The ball rolled a few inches away and the box fell on it's side where a piece of clear masking tape was visible at the right angle and in very faded sharpie, were the words _Sphere Of Darkest Desires._

* * *

Dean seemingly gasps for his breath as his eyes flicker open and then squint at the brightness of the screen in front of him. Had he fallen asleep in front of the television? Dean looked around, this was _not _the bunker and something was _very_ wrong. Dean took notice of his surroundings which was very posh and sanitized. The couch he was sitting on was a weird lavender colour and he wasn't sure what to think of that, the rest of the living room seemed to be based off that shade of purple as well. There was a small piece of paper beside a silver photo frame of a family that Dean had never seen before. He picks it up quickly, needing to find out everything he could about the clean freak show of a house he was in; Dean reads over the paper quickly. 

'_Dean, thank you so much for watching out little Winnie for us, she should be asleep the whole night, we left money for pizza if you want, enjoy your night! -Eve'_

Dean was in the same house as a child? He was a _babysitter?! _This whole thing seems a bit sketchy to him, so he goes upstairs to check on the child. Taking note of the photos lining the wall. The couple in the photos were very young, photos from the wedding, and then towards the top there were a few baby photos. Great, he was watching a baby. He pushes open a door that has the name 'Winnie' stickered on the front of it. 

The whole room hurt Dean's eyes, the room was bright purple, practically neon and filled with stuffed animals that stared at Dean with their beady plastic eyes. He steps closer to the crib to lean over it and there's no baby.

So Dean searches the rest of the house, there's still no baby. There's no contact numbers, Dean doesn't even have a phone. Hold up.

Dean looks down at his clothes. He's wearing a tight grey v-neck t-shirt, and very loose sweatpants, but, that's not the weirdest part. He's not wearing shoes, and he ain't wearing boxers. "What the hell is this?" He grumbles, starting to get grumpy and awkward because now he's just so _aware_ that he's commando right now. He shifts awkwardly where he's standing and is about to go back to sit on the couch and panic, but the doorbell rings. 

Dean's whole body tenses up and he glances around for anything that could be a weapon. Barely anything, despite seeing no baby anywhere, this whole place is baby-proofed. He moves over the door, if he goes down, he can go down swinging. He opens the door and his whole body goes from tense to just fully frozen. "Cas?" Dean questions, shocked at what he's seeing.

There is his best friend, standing in black work pants, and a dark blue work shirt with a pizza company Dean is unfamiliar with, embroidered into the shirt. Castiel is wearing a visor over his tussled black hair, one with the same company on it, and holding a pizza box in front of him. The whole thing was starting to feel like deju vu or something to Dean, there was something familiar about what is going on.

"You ordered pizza?" Castiel's voice breaks through Dean's questionable thoughts and Dean shudders at the low graveled growl in his tone, he bites his lip and holds the door open for Castiel, who steps in and gives Dean a once over with his gaze; it's something that makes Dean feel self-conscious and flustered.

Dean watches as Castiel puts the box down and Dean hadn't really noticed that he kind of wanted pizza, so he goes over and flips the lid up only to be pretty disappointed that there's not even pizza in it. "Alright, Cas, what the hell is going on? What is this crap you're pulling?" Dean spins around the face Cas only to be met with a plump pair of lips against his. 

The kiss was extremely off putting, but it wasn't exactly unwanted. Dean could feel Castiel's hands travelling down his sides and just barely going under his shirt to press against his bare waist. Dean shuddered at the contact, face flushing as his brain tried to restart itself to at least kiss back, which he did. He wasn't kissing as roughly as Castiel was, but he was kissing back. He parted his lips a little bit when he felt Castiel's tongue flicker across his bottom lip, he felt Cas invade with his tongue and somehow manage to pull Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, it didn't hurt though. Actually, it was an extreme turn-on. 

Before Dean knew it, he was being pressed into the couch but also against Castiel. So Dean could feel every part of the other male's body. Castiel pulled his lips away and Dean found himself trying to follow his lips to keep kissing him. Castiel just smirks at him and starts to sit up, moving Dean onto his stomach and his face pretty pressed against a pillow. "You look cute like this, Dean, but you haven't been a very good babysitter, have you?" Castiel says lowly from behind Dean. 

Dean's face burns red at the tone of his voice and his down south area has taken interest in what was happening at this moment, and Dean realized something as well. This was _porn._ "Castiel, I-What- Do you know what's happening?" Dean's voice had went up in pitch from his embarrassment. 

"Yes," Castiel starts, his hands trailing up Dean's shirt and somehow the fabric covering Dean's torso was just gone, "I'm going to pleasure and then _punish _a bad babysitter." Castiel says lowly, finishing up his thought. 

If Dean could light on fire from his arousal and embarrassment mixed together, he would be burning the house down. He flinched a bit at his comparison, it hit a little too close to home. Ouch. That one hurt too. 

It took Dean a moment to realize that Castiel was shifting Dean until he was on his knees, but his head was still against the pillow. It took Dean a few seconds to realize that Castiel was tugging down his sweatpants; it took Dean barely a second to know that he really wanted this with Castiel. He wasn't sure if this was for real or not, though it sure felt real when Castiel's hands went to cup Dean's ass and Dean felt a breath against his ass and he had a full body tremble, he needed Castiel somehow, right now. "No underwear, Dean? You're so bad, aren't you? You want to be punished." Castiel whispers just loud enough that Dean can hear it, "Don't you?" Castiel adds on.

Dean bites his lip, blushing darkly about to give some sort of smart ass answer, before he feels Castiel's tongue move right over his hole. Dean's ability to sass just vanished and all he could do was make a soft groaning sound that sounded like 'uh-huh'. Dean didn't grow anymore silent as Castiel continued to work him over just using his tongue. 

By the time that Castiel had actually pulled his tongue out and his mouth away, Dean was a shaking and needy mess. Castiel runs his hand up Dean's back to grab a light hold of his hair as his other hand shifts around and then Dean hears a buckle. "I'm going to fuck you now, Dean, would you like that? I'm going to screw you so hard that you'll forget how to function, then, I'm going to make your ass as red as I can so you can't sit properly for weeks." He murmurs in Dean's ear and Dean practically cries tears of need. 

"P-please, Cas, do it, do it, I need you-" He's cut off by Castiel pushing into him, holding his hip tightly and gripping his hair just enough. 

Castiel had apparently coated himself in lube while Dean was in the midst of being a full bottom. "Don't worry, cutie, I'm giving you the full pizza man package." Castiel replies smoothly as he starts to move in and out of Dean.

Dean just moans and whines in response, biting into the pillow fabric as he feels _all_ of Castiel, the sounds between them were very dirty. Dean could hear Cas groaning behind him, he could hear himself moaning, and he could hear the sounds of Cas' hips pressing against Dean as he sped up. Dean was trembling because he knew he wasn't going to hold out for much longer and he could tell that Castiel knew it too because Castiel was going faster now, moving his lips to the side of Dean's neck, sucking and licking his skin, enough to leave some lasting marks. 

"Cas-I'm- Ima-gonna-" Dean couldn't get his thoughts out, but Castiel knew what he was saying and smiled against his skin. 

"Go right ahead, baby" He murmurs against Dean's shoulder and pulls all the way out then pushes all the way back into him and that's when Dean was a goner.

Dean felt the affects of the orgasm quickly, his head practically spinning from how hard he finished and his body started to slump slightly more into the pillows until he remembered that Castiel was still pounding into him and he could feel Cas' hips stutter and soon enough he was hitting his orgasm. Dean practically sobs in pleasure, even if this wasn't 100% real, sure felt amazing.

Dean felt his sides be stroked gently and then he was being lightly lifted and moved to a new location. He realized quickly that this new location was bent over Castiel's very naked lap. "Ready, sweetheart?" Castiel says slowly as his hand brushes gently over Dean's ass. 

Dean's face burns brightly because he was currently about to be spanked by a pizza man version of his best friend right after having mind-blowing sex. Dean was nuzzling against a pillow that had fallen on the floor and Castiel chuckled from above him. "I need a verbal answer to make sure this is okay, Dean," He says and Dean nods quickly.

"Yes, _yes, Cas_, please, give me somethin-" He was cut off by a loud echo of a slap going through the room and he heard it before he felt it, when he _felt_ it, it stung, but it felt amazing. 

Dean hadn't realized a soft sounding moan mixed with a whine had left his mouth and he heard Castiel chuckle from above him again. "You're so cute, sweetheart, but I think I want you to count, okay? Be a _good boy_ and count how many times I hit your ass, understand?" Cas says with a top voice that had Dean in full bottom mode. 

"Yes, Cas," Dean says honestly, going to be very good for his top.

"_Good." _Castiel says and begins. 

* * *

Castiel doesn't stop until Dean's whining so much that his words are barely understandable, but he's still lucid. He rubs Dean's probably very sore ass, but smiles at the male who shudders until the gentle touch. "Did that feel good?" He whispers gently to Dean, who nods in response. 

Dean whines softly when Castiel lifts him to straddle his lap and blushes, but winces when his sore ass comes in contact with Castiel's legs. Castiel smiles and kisses his lips softly and sweetly. "You were so perfect for me, Dean, but you need to rest now. Need to come back to yourself," Castiel rumbles and Dean blinks, not very good at focusing after such a wild time. 

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean's lips again before placing him on the couch and running a hand through his hair, taking in the soft sound that escapes the oldest Winchester's lips, before he relaxes into the couch and passes out.

* * *

Dean's eyes open slowly, wincing under the fluorescent lighting of the bunker.

_The bunker._

He sits up quickly and looks around. He was on the floor, full dressed in his normal style, the glass case and the ball a bit away from him and he looks around again. He was alone. He glanced at the casing and finally saw the words of warning. He carefully manages to get the sphere back into the case without touching it again because he didn't think his body (real or not) could handle that again. He put it back in the chest and went to the bathroom, glancing into the mirror and tilting his head to the side to see the dark marks in the form of lips. 

Blushing darkly, he heads to his bedroom awkwardly and sits down before hissing. He was sore. Which was strange for something that... wasn't real? He wasn't sure, maybe he was still dreaming, he wouldn't put it past. He chews his lip for a moment, trying to figure himself out and make some decisions. Sucking in a breath, he takes out his phone before hitting the call button on one of his contacts. 

He listens to the ringing for barely 3 seconds, before the person on the other line is answering. _"Hello?"_

Dean takes a breath in, he could lie, he could hang up, but instead he takes the biggest risk he's ever taken in the romance and awkward department. "Hey, Cas, ever heard of the Sphere of Darkest Desires? Yeah, well, something happened." He takes a breath in, heart pounding in his ears.

"Cas, I think it's 'bout time we talked." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I survived through this, but I'd really like to hear the thoughts and opinions y'all have.


End file.
